Família
by Roxane-chan
Summary: Naruto descobre toda a verdade sobre quem são seus verdadeiros pais, e alem disso descobre que tem uma irma gemea, que ambos desconhecia a existencia um do outro. Como será sua vida daqui em diante? Summary pessimo, mas a fic é boa :p
1. Chapter 1

**Família **

O que aconteceria se Naruto descobrisse que nem toda sua família esta morta? O que aconteceria se Naruto descobrisse que filho do Quarto Hokage? E que ainda por cima tem uma irmã e que foram separados ao nascerem para sua própria segurança?

Após estranhos acontecimentos na vida deste querido ninja, ele descobre a verdade que até então era oculta, e agora ele tem aquilo que ele mais almejou, Uma Família, como ele reagirá?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bem, essa é minha primeira fic, onde finalmente poderei expor e compartilhar com vocês que venho imaginando já a algum tempo, realmente espero que gostem, e espero ansiosamente seus reviews.**

**Sugestão: Se realmente se interessarem leiam o episodio do mangá nº 367, onde a Tsunade e o Jiraya deixam bem claro a respeito dos pais do Naruto, isso realmente pode ajudá-los a compreender o contexto da minha fic.**

**Forasteiros**

Ainda era muito cedo em Konoha, e o sol tinha apenas começado a despontar no horizonte. Pelas ruas circulavam apenas alguns ninjas que faziam a segurança da vila durante a noite e alguns trabalhadores. Nos portões da vila se aproximavam duas pessoas, um senhor; já com certa idade e alguns passos atrás o seguia uma moça, uma moça de uns 15 anos de idade, aproximadamente 1,55 m de altura, cabelos vermelhos lisos até a metade das costas, ela prendia uma pequena mecha na parte da cabeça o que permitia que algumas mechas mais curtas caíssem elegantemente sobre seu rosto, tinha um corpo com curvas muito bem formadas, e um rosto lindo e delicado, pele claríssima como a porcelana, e olhos profundamente azuis. Ela seguia aquele senhor em silencio, olhando para o chão, não se atrevia levantar o rosto, pois ela tinha um detalhe no seu rosto que a incomodava muito.

A medida que caminhavam se aproximavam cada vez mais dos portões da vila, e em pouco tempo estavam em frente aos ninjas da portaria. Então o senhor entrega um pergaminho educadamente a um dos porteiros e diz com um sutil sorriso:

-**Ohayou...**

**O porteiro lê o pergaminho atenciosamente, e em menos de um minuto diz ao senhor com a expressão seria:**

**- A Hokage-sama o aguarda.**

**Este responde afirmativamente com a cabeça e segue seu caminho no mesmo ritmo calmo de outrora.**

**A medida que adentravam na vila em direção a mansão do Hokage, a garota, já menos tímida, olhava com certa vislumbração tudo o que via, afinal era a primeira vez que visitava uma vila diferente daquela em que havia se criado, e ela foi se encanto, estava achando aquele lugar simplesmente inacreditável. Então num momento de distração ela se choca se frente com uma pessoa e ambos caem ao chão.Era um rapaz que parecia estar apressado, mas ao ver o incidente rapidamente ajudou a moça a se levantar, esta se sentiu envergonhada pela sua falta de atenção e nervosamente começou a dizer ainda olhando para o chão:**

**- Gomenasai...eu estava tão distraída...não tive a intenção...- contudo emudeceu ao olhar para o rosto deste menino. Não podia acreditar no que via, ele tinha as mesmas marcas que ela, suas bochechas também tinham as marcas que tanto a envergonhavam, mas ao contrario dela, ele parecia não se importar com isso.**

**Ele, sem perder o bom humor de sempre, vai logo dizendo, com um grande sorriso:**

**-Sem problemas...- contudo, é interrompido pelo velho homem, que parou e se virou logo que percebeu que a moça não o seguia mais. Então lhe disse docemente:**

-Narumi, depressa, não podemos nos atrasar para a reunião com a Hokage-sama.

Ela responde ao senhor no mesmo tom de voz:

- Hai Mitio-ojisan (ps: ojisan é usado para se referir a um tio ou homem de meia-idade)

E ambos retomaram o caminho de antes, a moça e o velho em direção ao Hokage, e o rapaz seguiu seu caminho no mesmo passo apressado. Em pouco tempo eles já encontravam em frente a grande Hokage, que os observava com a sua expressão seria de sempre. Então ele inicia seus comprimentos:

- Já faz muito tempo...Princesa Tsunade. Alegro-me ao ver que não fez pouco caso pela mensagem que eu enviei, caso contrario não teria me recebido.

Ela apenas ergue a sobrancelha e responde:

- E não ignoraria um assunto tão delicado.

**Flash Back**

Aproximadamente duas semanas atrás, Tsunade recebeu uma mensagem da vila oculta do redemoinho. O Remetente era um ninja importante naquela vila, e ela o tinha conhecido enquanto lutavam contra a kyuubi, ele era o líder de um grupo de ninjas enviados à Konoha para auxiliar no combate. A mensagem dizia o seguinte:

_Princesa Tsunade_

_Já se passou muito tempo desde o nosso ultimo encontro, que foi naquele lamentável episodio ocorrido 15 anos atrás. Muitas coisas mudaram desde então, incluindo minha saúde, a pouco tempo descobri que possuo uma doença mortal e incurável, não me restando muito tempo de vida. O que vou dizer agora, provavelmente vai lhe parecer uma grande incoerência, mas devido a meu estado não vou poder cumprir com minha promessa feita ao falecido Quarto Hokage. Os únicos que sabiam a respeito disto era eu, o Terceiro e o Quarto Hokage, e minha querida sobrinha Kushina também já falecida. Analisando minha situação, me senti obrigado a quebrar meu voto de silencio também. Não me restando outra saída, meu pedido é que você consulte o arquivo secreto do terceiro Hokage onde tudo foi detalhadamente explicado para resolver uma situação como esta, que poderia ocorrer a qualquer momento._

_Atenciosamente _

_Mitio-san._

Ao terminar de ler a mensagem Tsunade realmente estava confusa, e de imediato mandou Sakura e Shizune vasculharem os arquivos, e em pouco tempo ela já tinha todos à mão. Então ela começou a estudá-los o mais atenciosamente que pôde.

Ela realmente estava pasma com o que lia, nos arquivos, os registros eram detalhados e completos sobre tudo o que havia acontecido por aqueles dias, sem a omissão dos mínimos detalhes.

Os registros diziam a respeito da paternidade de Naruto, o que para ela não era nenhum segredo até então, salvo a parte que dizia que no dia em que Naruto nasceu, também nasceu uma menina. Sim, isso mesmo, ele tinha uma irmã, uma irmã gêmea. Ainda que diferente fisicamente, algo muito mais forte que os laços de fraternidade os unia.

Quando a técnica proibida foi utilizada para selar a kyuubi no menino recém-nascido, o quarto hokage perdeu a vida antes de poder finalizar o jutsu, e isso obrigou a mãe das crianças a intervir, para finalizar o jutsu ela utilizou a menina, o que realmente não estava nos planos. Ela modificou a técnica especial, parcelando-a. Dessa forma o menino funcionaria como um baú que guardaria a chakra da raposa, e a menina como um cadeado, portadora de um selo especial que não permitiria que o demônio saísse do corpo de seu irmão. Caso um dos gêmeos morresse, o outro morreria instantaneamente, e a kyuubi seria liberada.

Após o acontecido, o terceiro Hokage decidiu que era melhor que as crianças fossem separadas, e que nunca soubessem da existência um do outro ou sobre seus pais, então ele ordenou que Mitio a levasse para a Vila oculta do Redemoinho, a criasse e nunca a trouxesse de volta para Konoha ou lhe dissesse uma palavra sequer sobre o assunto.

Tsunade estava realmente surpresa, assustada e confusa. Por mais duro que parecesse, os motivos do Hokage para tal decisão eram perfeitamente compreensíveis. Então ela enviou uma mensagem de volta para o ninja do redemoinho, convocando-o para uma reunião, e pediu que ele trouxesse a garota, queria conhecê-la.

**Flash Back End**

Agora Tsunade estava com aquela garota bem na sua frente, ela estava impressionada, a moça era a imagem viva de sua mãe, linda como a mãe ,mas a sua expressão doce e amorosa sem sombra de duvida pertenciam a seu pai, já Naruto era exatamente o contrario, ele era a imagem viva do pai, mais tinha o caráter espontâneo e alegre de sua mãe. Tsunade tentou disfarçar sua emoção iniciando a reunião:

-Mitio-san, de fato, temos muito que conversar...- mas foi interrompida pelo velho, que se virou para a jovenzinha e disse:

- Me espere lá fora, isso é assunto confidencial.

e Tsunade recordando-se do confidencial que era aquela reunião assentiu e a moça obedecendo, saiu e se dirigiu para a frente do edifício e lá ficou observando a vila.

No escritório da hokage a reunião se iniciava:

- Mitio-san, o que pretende fazer com a moça? Sabendo que não lhe resta muito tempo de vida, ela esta preparada para cuidar de si própria?

- Princesa Tsunade, vim até aqui para pedir-lhe cordialmente que acolha Narumi aqui em Konoha, ela não pode ficar sozinha na nossa vila, não sobreviveria, alem do mais, presumo que já saiba que é aqui que está toda a sua família e você sabe a quem me refiro.

-Sim eu entendo, mas desacatar as ordens do terceiro e permitir que os gêmeos convivam na mesma vila não pode trazer riscos?

-Definitivamente não, a situação apenas se agravaria se um dos gêmeos morresse, a kyuubi seria liberada, e isso traria conseqüências catastróficas.

- Entendo, mas acredito que sejam pertinentes que o sigilo a respeito de sua fraternidade seja quebrado, eles tem direito de saber a respeito um do outro.

-Faça o que achar melhor, mas espere um momento adequado, Narumi é sensível como uma flor. Mas também é uma ninja habilidosa como a mãe, é assustadoramente forte como...você.

- Ela pode ser licenciada como ninja de Konoha, mas se ela vai ficar definitivamente aqui, é necessário que seja dada uma explicação a todos da vila o porque da adesão de uma nova ninja, por isso pretendo apresentá-la a sociedade como a... Filha do quarto Hokage.

- Também acho que isso seja necessário, caso contrario ela não aceitará ficar.

- Quando pretende deixá-la?

- Hoje mesmo, afinal essa foi à razão da minha viagem. Mas peço que me deixe passar o dia com ela, temos muito que conversar, e no final da tarde no encontre nos portões da vila.

Então partirei e a deixarei a seus cuidados.

- De acordo...-disse Tsunade levantando-se e dirigindo-se à porta, precisava e bom gole de sakê, mas ao abrir a porta Sakura e Shizune caem ao chão envergonhadas. Tsunade não se demonstra surpresa, já sabia que elas estavam escutando, então ela diz:

- Providenciem um apartamento para a nossa convidada de honra.- e segue seu caminho. Elas concordam ainda envergonhadas, e mais que depressa se retiram para obedecer ás ordens da Hokage.

O senhor também se retirou afinal, aquele seria um dia difícil para ele também, seria doloroso ter que se separar da sua doce sobrinha, mas era a decisão mais sensata que ele poderia ter tomado.

Ao sair ele vê Narumi sentada em um jardim observando as flores com a alegria de uma criança, então ele a chama e ela atende prontamente:

- vamos Narumi, você deve estar com fome, vamos comer alguma coisa.

- Hai ojisan.- diz ela correndo alegremente ao senhor, então se dirigem até um restaurante e ele pede alguns onigiris com chá verde, aquele era um dos pratos prediletos dela. Então logo ele tenta começar a contar o aconteceria com, mas com todo o cuidado do mundo.

- Você gostou daqui, não é mesmo.

-Muito Ojisan, aqui é tudo muito bonito, e diferente de tudo que já tinha visto, em toda minha vida.- dizia ela em um tom muito alegre enquanto comia seu almoço.

-Você sabia que essa é a mais importante vila ninja, e a mulher que visitamos hoje de manhã é a maior ninja mulher que existe e não é a toa que ela é a Quinta Hokage.

A menina arregala os olhos surpresa e diz:

-Demais!!! Ojisan? Qual é bem ao certo a função de Hokage?

Ele ri docemente é diz:

-São nomeados de Hokage os melhores ninjas de uma vila, então eles são responsáveis pela vila.- responde ele pacientemente.Logo iniciando outra pergunta:

-Narumi?

-Hai ojisan.

-O que você acha da idéia de ser uma ninja de Konoha?

- Eu acho que seria incrível, seriamos tão felizes aqui ojisan.- ela respondeu alegremente.

E de imediato ele entristeceu seu olhar, e ela fez o mesmo ao perceber isso, então ele começou a dizer:

- Narumi, mas nessa também já aconteceram coisas lamentáveis...- E assim ele relatou a conhecida historia sobre a kyuubi e o quarto Hokage, porem omitindo vários "detalhes", enquanto a moça ouvia atentamente, e após a historia e comentou impressionada:

- De fato, esse Quarto Hokage deve ter sido o mais forte de todos, mas... o que aconteceu com ele?

- Para realizar a técnica de selamento o preço a se pagar era muito caro, e ele pagou com a própria vida. No entanto, ele deixou uma herança para esta vila, uma herança inestimável, ele deixou sua própria filha.

- Com certeza ela é uma garota de muita sorte, não é mesmo ojisan?

-Narumi...essa garota...ela é...você.

-ahn, por favor, essa é a maior piada que eu já ouvi - disse ela desacreditando, achando que se tratava de uma brincadeira. Contudo seu pensamento mudou quando ela notou a melancólica expressão de seu querido tio, assusta ela começou a perguntar com lágrimas nos olhos:

- O-ojisan... i-isso é...v-verdade?

O silencio já era o suficiente para responder aquela pergunta.

- P-por que n-nunca me disse n-nada?

- Eu lamento, Narumi, eu nunca achei que seria realmente necessário, mas...

-MAS?MAS o que?

-Você deve ficar aqui, Narumi, este é seu lugar, a vila precisa de você.

- Você quer me deixar aqui? Sozinha?

- Não, querida, é a ultima coisa que eu desejaria fazer, mas, por favor, me entenda, é necessário. Por favor, me perdoe. Hoje eu partirei e, por favor, tente me entender, se não fosse o melhor para você jamais o faria. Talvez agora pareça muito duro, mas você entenderá em pouco tempo o porque de tudo isso. Apenas confie em mim.

A menina que chorava de maneira inconsolável, responde entre soluços:

-Hai ojisan, confio que nunca faria para me prejudicar, mas parece tão difícil a idéia de ficar aqui. Sozinha.

- Acredite em mim, você não estará sozinha.- então ele lança seus olhos para o monumento do Hokage, para o Quarto rosto, mais precisamente, e conclui - ELE sempre estará com você.

A garota tentava com muitos esforços conter a lagrimas que brotavam descontroladamente de seus olhos azuis, mas não questionou sobre a ordem que acabara de receber, pois muito obediente, submissa e abnegada. Após conseguir conter o pranto, tentou esquecer o que viria pela frente e aproveitar o seu ultimo dia com aquele homem que para ela tinha sido o único que conhecera, e ele havia se afeiçoado a ela como se fosse sua própria filha.

De fato, a tarde que passaram foi muito agradável, mas à medida que as horas passavam o clima tenso apenas se tornava mais evidente. O sol começava a se por e os dois se dirigiam aos portões de Konoha, mas a tristeza voltava a reinar entre estes. Ao chegarem lá viram que a Hokage os aguardava junto com suas fieis súditas, Shizune e Sakura. A despedida não teve muitas palavras, apenas um carinhoso abraço molhado com muitas lagrimas de ambas as partes, então o senhor se virou e tomou o seu rumo, sem ao menos olhar para trás, não se atrevia a fazê-lo, e as quatro mulheres ficaram nas portões observando aquela pessoas caminhar até desaparecer pela estrada. Quando isso aconteceu já estava escuro, e Tsunade quebrando o silencio que reinava até então diz:

-Vamos, Narumi, Sakura a levará até sua nova casa.

Ela concorda e se retira juntos com a ninja de cabelos róseos que a guia por entre a ruas da vila até um pequeno apartamento. Pequeno, mas aconchegante e com uma decoração simples, era o suficiente para ela, já que tinha apenas um quarto com banheiro, uma pequena cozinha e uma mesa com apenas uma cadeira. Então Sakura diz com um simpático sorriso e em um tom de consolo:

-Espero que você fique bem, descanse bem, que amanha pela manha venho buscá-la para lhe mostrar a vila.

- Arigatou, Sakura-san.

Então elas se despendem com um sorriso discreto, e Sakura se retira. Narumi estava exausta, tinha sido um dia difícil e ela não sabia o que a aguardava. Então ela resolve tomar um banho, e vai ao banheiro e fica debaixo da água aproximadamente 1 hora, tentado se esquecer da sua tristeza. Ao sair do banho ela abre um guarda-roupa, que para sua surpresa estava repleto de roupas para ela, roupas muito diferentes dos seus kimonos habituais, era roupas que as ninjas da li usavam, ela escolheu um short preto e um top da mesma cor, e cima vestiu um casaco lilás de zíper de muito bom gosto, também tinha lá um par sandálias ninjas, e ela as calçou, e dirigiu-se a um espelho que ficava ao lado da cama e achou que aquelas roupas lhe vestiam muito bem. Pensou em se trocar para dormir, mas realmente não tinha o mínimo se sono, achou que se desse uma volta pela vila não teria nada de mais, alem disso estava curiosa para conhecer seu novo lar. E assim o fez, mas em pouco tempo estava vagando sem rumo, aquela vila não lhe parecia mais tão interessante. Então achou um banco no qual se sentou, e ao olhar para cima se deu conta de que estava bem em frente ao monumento dos Hokages, não podia acreditar que seus pés involuntariamente a haviam levado até ali, então lançou seu olhar até o quarto rosto e começou a entristecer-se, então as lagrimas começaram a molhar seu rosto novamente, e ela então abraçou seus joelhos e enterrou a cabeça entre os braços numa inútil tentativa se conter seu choro.

E assim se passou aproximadamente uma hora, até que ela ouviu uma voz irreverente se dirigindo a ela e dizendo:

- Hei, por que você está chorando?

No ato ela levantou o rosto e reconheceu que em frente a ela estava o rapaz com que ela havia trombado na manhã daquele dia.

**Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo. Pretendo postar o próximo ate o dia 8/12. Rewievs, por favor, sejam o mais sinceros o possível, para eu ter uma noção do meu desempenho. Arigatou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 2- Amigos**

**Bom pessoal, esse é o segundo capitulo da minha fic. Espero que vocês estejam gostando, e caso não tenham lido o episodio 367 do mangá que eu recomendei no capitulo anterior queria esclarecer algumas coisas a respeito dos pais de Naruto:**

**1º- Para quem não sabe o pai de Naruto é o quarto Hokage, que se chama Namikage Minato, e segundo Jiraya ele são parecidos fisicamente, contudo eles são diferentes de caráter já que o pai dele era calmo e amoroso.**

**2º- Não se sabe muito a respeito da mãe de Naruto, mas no dito episodio de mangá se diz que ela era uma ninja da aldeia oculta do redemoinho, que tinha o mesmo temperamento do filho, mas era uma linda mulher. E com mais pesquisas realizadas, consegui descobrir que o nome dela era Uzumaki Kushina, e ela tinha os cabelos vermelhos.**

**Please rewievs, preciso saber meu desempenho, e estou aberta a criticas construtivas.**

_**Achou que se desse uma volta pela vila não teria nada de mais, alem disso estava curiosa para conhecer seu novo lar. E assim o fez, mas em pouco tempo estava vagando sem rumo, aquela vila não lhe parecia mais tão interessante. Então achou um banco no qual se sentou, e ao olhar para cima se deu conta de que estava bem em frente ao monumento dos Hokages, não podia acreditar que seus pés involuntariamente a haviam levado até ali, então lançou seu olhar até o quarto rosto e começou a entristecer-se, então as lagrimas começaram a molhar seu rosto novamente, e ela então abraçou seus joelhos e enterrou a cabeça entre os braços numa inútil tentativa de conter seu choro.**_

_**E assim se passou aproximadamente uma hora, até que ela ouviu uma voz irreverente se dirigindo a ela e dizendo:**_

_**- Hei, por que você está chorando?**_

_**No ato ela levantou o rosto e reconheceu que em frente a ela estava o rapaz com que ela havia trombado na manhã daquele dia**_.

O silêncio da parte dela foi quase que inevitável, a única coisa que ela pôde fazer foi ficar muda olhando aquele rapaz, o dia havia sido difícil, e ela nem teve tempo de pensar no que ocorreu pela manhã, mas a surpresa que sentiu quando o viu foi enorme. Ao dar-se conta começou a enxugar as lágrimas desviando o olhar dele. Ele não satisfeito repetiu a pergunta um pouco mais impaciente:

-hummm... Por que você esta chorando?

Ela, já um pouco mais recuperada, toma um pouco de fôlego e tenta responder a pergunta olhando para o chão:

-Bem...eu acho que...estou um pouco... triste.

-mas...Por que?- ele insiste curiosamente.

- Por que eu estou sozinha.- responde ela levantando o rosto e olhando para ele. De repente ele da um grito e aponta para ela dizendo:

-HEY... Você é a garota de hoje de manhã!Você está sozinha? Onde esta o velho que estava com você?

- Ele foi embora. – responde baixando a cabeça ainda um pouco surpresa e assustada com a reação dele.

- E te deixou aqui? Por que?

Ela tentava achar uma plausível explicação e não contar que era filha do Hokage. Sabia da importância que um Hokage e que se dissesse à verdade seria com certeza desacreditada.

Então pensou que se dissesse uma meia verdade responderia a pergunta:

- Bem, eu nasci aqui, mas fui criada em outra vila, e como quero me tornar uma kunoichi mais forte, meu oji-san achou que seria melhor eu viesse morar aqui.

- hummm... é compreensível.- disse o moço um pouco pensativo com a mão no queixo.

Em seguida sentou-se ao lado da moça e começou a dizer:

- Se ele fiz isso para o seu melhor é por que se importa com você.

- Sim, eu sei. – ela concordou

-Então por que esta triste?

- Porque estou sozinha.

-ahn...Entendo!...Mas, sabe... Não precisa ficar triste, aqui é um lugar bom e vai acabar fazendo amigos com a maior facilidade.- disse o rapaz conseguindo arrancar um discreto sorriso dos lábios da moça. E então disse:

- Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto

- Ahn?- disse ela um pouco confusa

- Então, se você vai morar aqui é melhor conhecer as pessoas.- concluiu ele

- É você tem razão, meu nome é Namikaze Narumi.

- Você gostaria de conhecer a vila? Tem um lugar incrível, você já comeu ramem?

- Na verdade não.

- Serio? Então você precisa comer, vamos ao Ichiraku, lá servem o melhor ramem do mundo inteiro.

A essa altura Narumi já s sentia bem melhor, então ela concordou em ir comer o tal ramem, e se levantou e os dois foram em direção ao Ichiraku. Ainda era cedo, e muitas pessoas circulavam nas ruas, e logo começaram a encontrar alguns conhecidos. De longe avistaram o time 8, então Naruto puxou Narumi pelo braço e começou a arrastá-la em direção a seus amigos dizendo:

- Venha, quero que você conheça alguns de meus amigos.

E logo estavam em frente ao time 8, Hinata, Shino, Kiba e Akamaru. Então Naruto os comprimentou e logo começou a dizer a respeito de Narumi:

- Ela se chama Namikaze Narumi, e veio morar aqui em Konoha.- Então ele se vira para Narumi e começa a apresentar os integrantes do time 8, um de cada vez:

- Esse é Shino do clã Aburame.- então ela dirige um discreto sorriso a este que lhe corresponde apenas inclinando um pouco a cabeça. E Naruto prossegue:

- Esta é Hinata a herdeira do clã Hyuuga.- Narumi lhe dirige um sorriso também, e a Hyuuga lhe devolve outro tímido sorriso enquanto olha para o chão levemente corada pela presença de Naruto. Naruto prossegue mostrando os últimos componentes da equipe:

- E finalmente Kiba e seu cão Akamaru.- Narumi sorriu para Kiba que lhe correspondeu igualmente, então se virou para Akamaru e não pode conter a exclamação:

- Oh, ele é tão lindo!

Akamaru pareceu gostar muito do comentário, já que latia a abanava o rabo animadamente, então Kiba disse:

-É, ele gostou de você também.- e em seguida todos, exceto Shino, caíram no riso.

Logo em seguida Naruto sugeriu que todos comessem no Ichiraku Ramen, mas Shino disse que eles tinham acabado de voltar de uma missão e tinham que prestar conta ao Quinto Hokage. Os seus dois colegas, que pareciam animados com a idéia do jantar, logo mostram uma certa frustração ao ter que ir cumprir com seus deverem. Eles se despedem com uma discreta saudação e seguem seu caminho. Naruto e Narumi, no entanto, continuaram até o dito restaurante, é logo chegaram lá.

Ao entrarem no estabelecimento o loiro logo foi reconhecido e cumprimentado alegremente, então se sentarão e ele pediu dois ramens que em seguida foram servidos, então começaram a comer. Ele comia rapidamente, já ela comia aos poucos, realmente aquele era um dos melhores pratos que ela já havia experimentado, contudo ela queria saboreá-lo até a ultima gota. E em pouco tempo, enquanto ela ainda estava na primeira tigela, ele já tinha esvaziado varias outras tigelas, então ela parou de comer e passou a fitar a própria tigela. Naruto percebendo isso se vira e pergunta a ela, com a boca cheia:

- Hei? Você não gostou?- e ficou esperando por uma resposta enquanto a olhava tratando de engolir o alimento que ainda estava na sua boca. Ela, então, o olha com um leve sorriso e responde:

- Na verdade, isso é realmente delicioso, mas é que... é muito para mim, eu não agüento tudo sozinha.

Então ele se mostra aliviado com a resposta e olhando para o balcão um pouco corado brincando com seus indicadores, diz:

- Sabe, eu não me incomodaria se por alguma razão você me desse o seu ramem.

Ela entendeu no ato a indireta, e soltando uma risada ela empurra a sua tigela para ele:

- Fique a vontade.

Ele deu um enorme sorriso e em um instante terminou aquela tigela. Ao acabar disse, enquanto passava as mãos na barriga, que estava com um certo volume:

- É, vou te trazer mais vezes aqui.

E em seguida os dois caíram no riso. Após conterem o riso, cada um pagou sua conta, e eles se levantaram e saíram do estabelecimento. Nessa hora, a noite já tinha tomado posse, e o céu estava adornado com centena de milhares de estrelas reluzentes. Ela notando que já se havia passado algumas horas diz:

- Nossa! O tempo voou! Acho melhor ir para casa, Afinal amanha tenho que me levantar cedo. Tenho um compromisso com Sakura-san.

-Sakura-chan? Você já a conhece?- Pergunta Naruto um pouco surpreso.

- Hai, ela me disse que amanha vai me mostrar a vila e me apresentar os principais ninjas daqui, ela disse que isso é fundamental para que eu possa me adaptar melhor.

- Bem isso é verdade, mas você também é ninja?

- Hai, mas eu diria que meu nível ainda é bem baixo.- disse com um olhar um pouco frustrado.

- Mas isso você resolve com treino.- diz Naruto, tentando consular a nova amiga enquanto caminhavam em direção a nova habitação desta. Ela aceita o consolo com um leve sorriso, que já para o moço uma característica da moça. Quando se deram conta já estavam em frente ao apartamento dela, então ele se vira para ele e diz:

- Boa noite, agradeço por sua companhia esta noite, foi melhor do que imagina.- disse ela, e suas palavras estavam repletas de sinceridade, graças a aquela noite pode desfocalizar um pouco as amarguras que tinha passado durante a noite. Ele sentiu a sinceridade e respondeu:

- Nos vemos, afinal agora teremos bastante tempo para isso.- então os dois sorriem mutuamente, dão as costas e cada um segue o seu rumo.

Ela então entrou na sua pequena e aconchegante casinha, se dirigiu ate a cama , sentou-se e suspirou, realmente aquela experiência havia feito com que ela definitivamente se senti-se melhor. Estava confortada, e acreditava que podia ter encontrado um grande amigo naquele rapaz loiro e irreverente, e definitivamente ela se sentia em casa quando estava perto dele, pode finalmente compreender o laço forte que a prendia e destinava a Konoha, enquanto se lembrava as palavras do seu amado tio. Não sabia por que, mas tinha a nítida sensação de que aquele era realmente seu lugar, de fato, estava se sentindo sozinha, mas aquela sensação lhe dizia que essa solidão não duraria e muito tempo e que em breve teria amigos inseparáveis. Enquanto sua mente era inundada por pensamentos, ela foi se rendendo ao sono que chegava de maneira sutil.

Quando pôde abrir os olhos novamente, sentiu-se aquecida pelos raios de sol que entravam pela janela, então se sentou bruscamente na cama, não podia acreditar que já havia amanhecido, então lançou os olhos para a mesinha que estava ao lado da cama e viu que no relógio ainda marcava 6 horas da manhã, então suspirou aliviada, não estava atrasada, levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao chuveiro, despiu-se e tomou uma ducha morna, ao sair do banho dirigiu-se ao armário, que ainda que estivesse repleta de roupas todas eram iguais, não tendo muita opção vestiu-se e foi para a cozinha ver se tinha algo para comer. E, de fato os armários estavam repletos de vários tipos de alimentos, contudo ela não tinha muita fome, então foi até uma bancada que tinha uma cesta de frutas, ela pegou uma maçã a lavou e deu uma mordida então pode sentir o doce néctar daquela fruta em suas papilas. Aquele prazeroso momento foi interrompido quando ela ouviu batidas na porta, e ainda com a maçã em suas mãos foi até a porta e a abriu, e se deparou com Sakura. A ninja de cabelos róseos disse:

- Ohayo Narumi-san. Descansou bem?

- Ohayo, Sakura-san. A noite anterior foi agradável, na medida do possível. Vamos?

Estou de veras ansiosa para conhecer minha nova vila.

Sakura deu uma risada um pouco sem graça e disse:

- Bem, o Hokage mudou um pouco de planos.

- Como assim?- Narumi perguntou um pouco confusa.

- Deixarei que ela mesma te explique, temos que nos encontrar com ela agora de manhã.

Ahn vejo que as roupas lhe caíram muito bem.

- Arigatou - respondeu com seu simpático sorriso de sempre.

Então as duas começaram a caminhar pelas ruas da vila em direção a mansão do hokage. O sol já tinha aparecido e o dia estava lindo, o céu estava limpo, e a temperatura estava ideal, nem tão quente, nem tão frio, estava simplesmente ideal.

Narumi ainda estava triste pelo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, ela se sentia muito frágil e nova para tomar as rédeas de sua vida. Mas algo no seu interior lhe dizia que já era hora de amadurecer, e encarar seu destino sozinha, tinha que desabrochar a mulher que havia dentro dela, e acima de tudo ser forte. Mas não saber que rumo sua vida tomaria tornava aquela situação bem desagradável.

Enquanto ela se encontrava imersa em pensamentos não se deu conta que já estavam prestes a entrar no escritório da Hokage, e antes mesmo de poder assimilar a situação as duas moças já estavam em frente aos autoritários olhos da ninja loira, que se encontravam fixos nas duas jovens. Então a Hokage, não perdeu tempo e iniciou um dialogo com a mais nova moradora da vila:

- Ohayou, Narumi. Como passou a noite?

A moça levantou a cabeça, engoliu seco, estava nervosa, era a primeira vez que se encontrava na frente de alguém tão importante sem a presença do seu tio, e aquilo realmente era desconfortável. Mas subitamente sentiu um pouco de vergonha, não pela situação, mas pela sua postura infantil. Então teve outro sentimento súbito, mas este era o de coragem, afinal já tinha quase 16 anos e afirmou para si mesmo que poderia fazer isso. E finalmente respondeu a pergunta da mulher, que já mostrava um pouco que impaciência, batendo os dedos sobre a mesa:

-Hai, Tsunade-sama, a noite anterior foi agradável na medida do possível, até dei uma volta pela vila e conheci algumas pessoas... – disse a moça num tom confiante, a sua resposta, no entanto gerou uma curiosidade visível na expressão das outras duas mulheres presentes na sala. Tsunade se ajeitou na cadeira, já mais interessada na conversa e disse:

- Vejo que esta interessada em se adaptar no seu novo lar, isso é bom! Quem você conheceu?

A moça já mais a vontade, responde inocentemente:

- Bem, eu estava andando e um rapaz veio conversar comigo, o seu nome é Naruto, ele me apresentou alguns de seus amigos, Shino, Hinata, Kiba e Akamaru, e depois comemos ramem. Bem, foi agradável, Naruto deve ser um garoto especial. – disse ela, estava confiante, no fundo sentia que naquele rapaz ela encontraria um grande amigo.

Tsunade, um pouco surpresa com o ocorrido diz:

- Na verdade, Naruto é um dos meus shinobis mais habilidosos. Mas, enfim, isso não ao caso, agora temos muito que conversar a respeito de você. Bem, seu tio me disse que iniciou um treinamento ninja com você, e eu preciso saber o que você sabe fazer, qual é o seu nível, o método de ensino que ele utilizou, e etc. Me fale a respeito disso.

A moça sabia exatamente o que responder, afinal aquele era um assunto sobre ela mesma, que mais apreciava. E agora, não estava mais nervosa, então pode falar calma e detalhadamente sobre o que a mulher perguntava:

- Bem, Mitio-ojisan iniciou o meu treinamento quando eu completei 10 anos. Nunca freqüentei a algum tipo de escola, tudo o que sei, ele me ensinou. A primeira coisa que me ensinou foi ter controle sobre o meu chakra com atividades simples como escalar em arvores e andar na água, depois me ensinou a utilizar a armas ninjas básicas, e alguns ninjutsus básicos, como o henge, e a dissipar ilusões. Mas eu não domino os ninjutsus e genjutsus. Apenas sei a arte do Taijutsu, e nessa eu aprimorei bastante, e por ter um bom controle do meu chakra consigo acumular bastante e soltá-lo de uma única vez, o que torna o impacto bem forte...- Tsunade e Sakura levantaram as sobrancelhas e se entreolharam, sabiam muito bem do que ela estava falando. Tsunade se ajeitou na cadeira, limpou a garganta e disse:

- Muito bem, vejo que o seu nível esta desequilibrado, mas você diz que é boa no taijutsu, e eu preciso saber o quanto, vamos para fora, quero que lute com a Sakura.

- O QUE?- disse Narumi completamente surpresa

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Quero saber o quão boa você é, e preciso ver você lutando

A moça compreende o que a mulher estava querendo, então as três se dirigem para fora da mansão onde havia um espaço ideal para esse tipo de treinamento. Quando Narumi olha ao redor e vê um rapaz encostado numa arvore a uns 50 metros dali, e as observava fixamente, Narumi olhou para a Hokage e deslizou os olhos ao estranho fazendo a Hokage fazer o mesmo, quando Tsunade notou a presença do rapaz, deu um sorriso discreto e disse:

- Não se preocupe com ele.- então olhou para a garota novamente e perguntou com uma voz desafiadora:- então... Está pronta?

A moça assentiu com a cabeça e ela e Sakura se afastaram um pouco da mulher e então se posicionaram uma de frente para a outra em posição de luta e ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. Em seguida a ninja de cabelo rosas correu em direção a outra garota iniciando os ataques, mas antes de se aproximar da sua oponente deu um salto e enterrou o seu calcanhar no chão fazendo com que este se abrisse até os pés da outra moça, Narumi desviou facilmente dando um salto bem calculado para atrás, logo após esse movimento a nova ninja correu ao redor daquele pequeno campo de batalha, era extremamente veloz, e se encontrava parada alguns metros atrás de Sakura que ainda não tinha notado sua presença, e então ela parte para seu ataque com uma kunai escondida na mão, Sakura notando o perigo se vira para sua oponente e a ataca conseguindo tirar a kunai das mãos delas. Narumi se esquiva do potente soco de Sakura e as duas começam uma luta corporal repleta de socos e chutes tão fortes que era possível notar o impacto das absurdas quantidades de chakra empregadas em cada golpe, analisando a força das moças e o nível de taijutsu poderiam afirmar-se que era uma luta de igual para igual. Contudo ambas sabiam que não era, Narumi tinha uma habilidade para o taijutsu muito grande, mas era apenas isso que ela sabia fazer, e considerando o controle perfeito de chakra que ela tinha, realmente era uma ninja com o potencial muito grande, apenas faltava aprender ninjutsus e genjutsus. Após Tsunade considerar tudo isso, ela disse com sua voz autoritária:

-Pare, eu já vi o suficiente.- em seguida virou-se e começou a se dirigir a seu escritório. O rapaz, que ainda estava encostado na arvore, também começa a se retirar, e segue a Hokage. Narumi tenta recuperar o fôlego enquanto fita aquele rapaz se distanciando. Ele havia observado a luta inteira, mas a sua presença passou quase desapercebida.

As duas jovens ainda estavam no campo tomando um pouco de ar, quando Sakura disse:

- Eu não achei que você fosse me dar tanto trabalho.

_Enquanto isso, no gabinete da Hokage..._

Tsunade estava sentada em sua mesa, na sua frente se encontrava o mencionado rapaz, e ela com a expressão seria disse:

- Eu achei que não viria, mas me enganei. Pelo que vi lá fora você esta mais interessado na missão do que eu imaginei.

- Tsunade-sama, pelo que acabo de presenciar acho que não sou necessário, essa garota tem um taijutsu excelente, e o seu controle de chakra é perfeito.

- Bem, eu também me surpreendi com o que vi, não esperava tanto. Ela domina bem o taijutsu, mas em compensação ela só sabe fazer isso. E considerando o seu controle de chakra, ela tem potencial para aprender ninjutsus e genjutsus avançados.

- E onde eu me encaixo?

- Também devo mencionar que ela não tem nenhuma formação ninja, e ela já esta grande para ir a academia, então decide que o mais apropriado era designar a um jounin habilidoso como você o trabalho de ensiná-la tudo que ela ainda não sabe, mas é importante para que possamos aceitá-la como uma shinobi de Konoha.

- Entendo...

- E se você aceitar isso estará completamente livre da obrigação jounin de ter que liderar uma equipe genin. Podendo logo em seguida se alistar para o ANBU.

- E quanto tempo aproximadamente eu tenho?

- Cerca de ano. E então? Aceita?

- De acordo, Tsunade-sama.

O dialogo dos dois foi interrompido com batidas na porta, Tsunade mandou que entrassem, era Sakura e Narumi. Narumi entrou no gabinete obedecendo ao sinal de Tsunade.

E logo notou a presença do estranho e isso a incomodava, afinal ele era um estranho com cara de bravo e mau-humorado, mas disfarçou ao máximo, olhando apenas para Tsunade, que começou a dizer:

- Sua performance foi excelente, mas você tem noção de que ainda tem muito a aprender?

- Hai, Tsunade-sama.

- Excelente, foi exatamente por isso que designei a um de meus melhores jounins a missão de treiná-la e ensiná-la tudo o que falta para que você se torne uma grande ninja pelo próximo ano, afinal você tem potencial.

Narumi estava um pouco curiosa a respeito da idéia, e então perguntou:

- Um sensei? Quem?

Tsunade olhou para o rapaz que estava ao lado e em tom de uma ordem clara disse:

- Apresente-se para sua aluna.

Ele obedeceu, e se dirigiu a moça, inclinou um pouco a cabeça em sinal de reverencia e se apresentou dizendo seu nome com um tom de voz seco:

- Hyuuga Neji...

**Bem pessoal, aí esta o segundo capitulo, gomen pela demora, é que eu estava um pouco desanimada com a fic...então PLEASE reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3 – Uma pérola a ser descoberta

_Tsunade olhou para o rapaz que estava ao lado e em tom de uma ordem clara disse:_

_- Apresente-se para sua aluna._

_Ele obedeceu, e se dirigiu à moça, inclinou um pouco a cabeça em sinal de reverencia e se apresentou dizendo seu nome com um tom de voz seco:_

_- Hyuuga Neji..._

Aquele cara?- Narumi pensou. Dizem que a primeira impressão é a que fica, e Narumi definitivamente não tinha tido uma boa impressão dele, digamos que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que transbordava simpatia. Os olhos e a expressão dele eram frios, sérios e ao mesmo tempo inexpressivos. Narumi limpou a garganta e desviando-se dos seus pensamentos curvou-se ligeiramente e apresentou-se:

-Namikaze Narumi.

Tsunade interrompeu batendo ligeiramente os dedos na mesa para voltar a atenção daqueles jovens para si, e assim ocorreu, os dois imediatamente olharam para a mulher, então ela disse:

- Bem, então eu acho que é só isso, vocês podem se retirar que eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer e suponho que vocês também.

Neji apenas respondeu respeitosamente:

- Hai, Tsunade-sama – então se virou e começou a caminhar até porta, mas Narumi nem se moveu, Neji parou então, olhou para ela e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ela o seguisse, e então ela olha para o chão e o segue sempre ficando dois ou três passos atrás.

Os dois caminharam até a parte de fora da mansão do Hokage, quando finalmente Neji quebrou o silêncio:

- Então... Você é a filha do quarto Hokage.- Narumi levanta a cabeça surpresa com a pergunta e murmura um sim numa altura que Neji pode ouvir, então ele prossegue:

- Eu não sabia que o quarto Hokage tinha uma filha.- então Narumi responde num tom mais audível:

- A dois dias atrás, nem mesmo eu sabia disso. – e esse comentário foi o ultimo antes de um silencio sepulcral se restabelecer. O que acompanhava Narumi era um pensamento: O que mais ele sabia sobre ela?

Os dois continuaram caminhando pelas ruas da vila, Narumi seguia Neji, ela não sabia para onde estavam indo, ela apenas o seguia. Então se atreveu a perguntar:

- Sensei? Para onde estamos indo?

- Para um campo de treinamento.- essa foi a resposta dele, e em seguida o silencio voltou a reinar. Narumi não pode deixar de reparar nos olhos do seu sensei, ele eram diferentes, e não era a primeira vez que ela via estes olhos, se lembrava muito bem de que no dia anterior tinha visto uma garota com os olhos iguais, Hinata, esse era o seu nome e Narumi se lembrava de que a tinha conhecido com seu novo amigo Naruto. Quando viu a moça, reparou nos seus olhos diferentes, mas achou que isso era apenas uma característica dela, mas depois viu que seu sensei tinha os olhos iguais, e se sentiu curiosa a respeito disso. E não pode conter a pergunta:

- Neji-sensei?- ela perguntou no seu suave tom de voz

- Hump?!- foi o som que ele emitiu em sinal que estava ouvindo, então ela prosseguiu:

- Você e Hinata-san têm algum parentesco?- a pergunta fez com que Neji arregalasse os olhos surpreso, então parou de andar e se virou para Narumi e a olhou seriamente, de uma forma que ela quase se arrependeu de ter perguntado. Ela ficou olhando dentro dos olhos do seu sensei, por mais parecidos que eles fossem com os de Hinata, algo os diferenciava, os dele eram tão frios, e os dela eram doces. Neji, então, perguntou com um tom de voz sério e imponente:

- Você conhece Hinata-sama?- ele não tirou os olhos de Narumi um segundo, como se exigisse uma resposta plausível. Seus olhos eram tão fulminantes que Narumi já estava realmente arrependida de ter perguntado. Narumi engoliu seco, e olhando para o chão começou a responder a pergunta:

- Bem... eu a conheci ontem, enquanto passeava pela vila. Naruto-san me apresentou e bem...- nesse momento, Neji suspirou aliviado, não que temesse por algo, mas achou muito estranho o fato de uma garota recém chegada conhecer a herdeira do se clã, mas a explicação que ela havia lhe dado era o suficiente para ele se sentir confortável o bastante para responder a pergunta feita:

- Hinata-sama e eu pertencemos ao mesmo clã, o clã Hyuuga, e nesse clã todos temos os olhos assim, esse é o nosso byakugan, linhagem sangüínea avançada. – foi exatamente essa a resposta do gênio, ele achou que isso era o suficiente para responder aquela pergunta, e que ele não precisava entrar em mais detalhes, detalhes que o desagradavam profundamente, mas o simples fato dele ter usado o sufixo Sama, fez com que Narumi concluísse que Hinata era alguém superior a ele.

Narumi estava satisfeita e aliviada. Satisfeita pela resposta que recebera. E aliviada por não ter, aparentemente, zangado seu sensei. Ela temia por isso, já que ele não aparentava ser alguém bem-humorado, e conflitos naquele momento não dariam uma boa impressão.

Então, Neji se virou e continuou andando e Narumi, o seguindo. Ambos continuaram andando ate um campo de treinamento, lá havia uma banco no qual Neji fez sinal para que ela se sentasse, mas em nenhum momento a olhou nos olhos. Ela apenas obedeceu e se sentou , ele se posicionou em pe na frente dela a alguns metros de distancia, e fixou os olhos em uma arvore que estava atrás da garota. Então pediu:

-Me fale sobre você. – O tom de voz deixava bem clara a falta de interesse naquele pedido, mas ele sabia que se passaria o próximo ano com aquela garota deveria conhecer o mínimo dela. Uma coisa era certa, ele não sabia nada sobre a pessoa de Narumi, mas o que ele sabia era um mistério ate para ela. Sim, Tsunade havia contado sobre Naruto e a Kyuubi, afinal se ele seria o responsável por ela isso não poderia ser um segredo para ele, mas Tsunade disse que Narumi não deveria descobrir sob hipótese alguma.

Narumi definitivamente não se sentia bem ao conversar com alguém que nem ao menos a olhava na cara, de alguma forma o seu sensei lhe dava insegurança por causa do seu jeito frio e distante, e isso a incomodava, mas ela conseguia se comportar de forma que seu temor passara praticamente desapercebido. Ela, de maneira surpreendente, tomou a mesma atitude que Neji, e fixou os olhos em um ponto qualquer de maneira que os olhos de ambos não se encontraram, e ambos pareciam não se importar com isso. Ela respirou e perguntou com um tom de voz semelhante ao dele:

O que necessariamente quer saber?- e ainda na mesma posição que estava respondeu:

Não quero saber nada em particular, mas e preciso, afinal passaremos o próximo ano juntos e estranhos me incomodam. Então fale o que achar conveniente.

Essa resposta foi o suficiente para que Narumi apenas confirmasse a ma impressão que teve dele, mas não se atreveu mudar a sua expressão ainda que no fundo tivesse vontade de cair no choro. Sentiu vontade de revidar, mas a melhor resposta que conseguiu foi:

Sensei, já sabe meu nome e quem eu sou, não há necessidade de dizer algo mais.

Essa resposta foi indiferente para ele, que apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, mas continuou olhando para o nada:

Já que você esta dizendo... Quem sou eu para discordar, Narumi-sama?

O tom de deboche estava bem evidente naquela afirmação, mas não foi isso que realmente a surpreendeu, ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para o sensei que continuava olhando para outro lado, e da maneira que pode tentou falar:

N-narumi-sam-sama?- ela achou que estava surda, não podia ser aquilo que ela havia ouvido. Nunca na vida imaginou que algum dia alguém lhe dirigiria esse sufixo. E já um pouco mais recomposta perguntou:

Sama? Porque me chamou assim? – Neji finalmente olhou para ela, estava um pouco surpreso, definitivamente não esperava aquela pergunta. Então intensificando o olhar perguntou:

Não reconhece sua posição como filha do Quarto?-

Minha posição? E estranho... Sama e um sufixo que só se diz às pessoas importantes e superiores. Sensei me perdoe, mas eu definitivamente não sou superior a você. Uma pessoa apenas e digna desse sufixo se ela trabalha duro para obte-lo, e o fato de eu ser filha do Quarto não me torna merecedora disso, afinal minhas habilidades são inferiores. E impossível alguém nascer superior, e preciso se tornar superior.

Neji apenas continuou olhando para ela, no fundo o que ela havia acabado de dizer era muito lógico. E essa atitude dela fez com que ele deduzisse que ela era uma pessoa legal. Então ele olhou para baixo e disse num tom audível:

Talvez você tenha razão.- esse foi a ultima frase dita antes de uma silencio sepulcral dominar a cena. Neji fitava o chão intensamente imerso em pensamentos, e Narumi vendo a reação do seu sensei se perguntava se havia dito algo inconveniente. Ela sabia que ele estava pensando sobre o que ela havia acabado dizer, mas não tinha a mínima idéia que rumo levava o seu raciocínio. Nesses minutos de silencio Narumi concluiu uma coisa a respeito de Neji, para ela, ele definitivamente era no mínimo esquisito.

Esse momento foi interrompido pela voz de um homem que se aproximava chamando a atenção dos dois jovens para si. Era um senhor de meia idade que se aproximava rapidamente em direção a eles. Quando este chegou mais perto Narumi notou que ele também tinha o tal byakugan, portanto pertenciam ao mesmo clã. O individuo parou a alguns passos de distancia e cumprimentou os dois ninjas com a cabeça discretamente, então se virou para o rapaz e disse com um tom serio e reverente:

Hiashi-sama deseja vê-lo em duas horas na sala de reuniões.

Hai – foi tudo que Neji disse antes que o homem se retirasse. Então ele olhou para o sol, pensou um pouco, e começou a dizer para sua aluna:

Já esta quase na hora do almoço. Vamos almoçar, ver o que Hiashi-sama deseja. Depois disso conversaremos um pouco sobre o seu treinamento e ai você estará livre por hoje.

Hai, Neji- sensei – ela disse respeitosamente. Narumi era uma garota extremamente doce, delicada e educada, seu tio havia ensinado que uma boa mulher devia ser totalmente submissa as pessoas superiores, especialmente se tratavam de homens. Narumi não gostou muito quando ouviu isso, mas apenas consentiu, afinal aquela era uma sociedade extremamente machista em muitos aspectos, discutir isso com seu tio seria andar em círculos, pois nunca lhe dariam a razão.

Então os dois começaram a andar em direção a um restaurante qualquer para almoçar, Neji ia à frente, Narumi o seguia alguns passos atrás. Ambos estavam em silencio, mas estavam imersos em pensamentos. Ela pensava, sobre tudo que havia acontecido com ela nesses últimos dias e sobre como seria sua vida dali em diante. Neji agradecia aos céus por Narumi não ter a mesma personalidade de Naruto, ele gostava muito de Naruto, principalmente depois do exame chunnin, mas ele sabia que definitivamente não tinha a mesma paciência que Kakashi. Na verdade, Neji achou Narumi completamente diferente de Naruto, ela era tranqüila, calma e obediente a ele, e isso agradava alguém como ele. Ela era diferente do irmão, mas muito parecida com alguém que ele conhecia muito bem. Hinata, sim ela era parecida com Hinata. Só não tímida como Hinata, mas seu caráter era igual ao de Hinata em todos os outros aspectos. Isso o preocupava um pouco, afinal, ele nunca teve muita paciência com a prima dele, mas tentando enxergar o lado positivo se alegrava ao saber que não seria difícil domina-la, afinal, ela era exatamente igual Hinata.

Quando chegaram a um restaurante pediram seus almoços e começaram a comer em silencio, mas logo esse silencio foi quebrado com uma discussão na mesa ao lado, o que atraiu a atenção de Narumi e Neji.

Na mesa vizinha se encontravam quatro pessoas, mas Narumi só conhecia uma delas, e ao ver de quem se tratava um enorme sorriso se esboçou nos seus lábios, então ela acenou e chamou alegremente por essa pessoa:

NARUTO-KUN!- estava notavelmente feliz por encontrá-lo, e o rapaz correspondeu correndo em direção a mesa onde ela e Neji se encontravam:

Hei, Narumi-chan! – ele demonstrava a mesma animação de sempre, então quando estava em pe ao lado da mesa de Narumi viu que ela estava acompanhada:

Neji-kun?- foi o que ele disse com tom de voz surpreso, e após isso os três acompanhantes de Naruto se levantaram e foram ate a outra mesa ver o que acontecia. Quando se aproximavam Narumi viu que se tratava de uma garota, e de dois homens. Naruto não era alguém muito discreto e com um tom de voz brincalhão disse:

Estou atrapalhando o encontro de vocês?- e de imediato Narumi ficou incrivelmente vermelha, e Neji indiferente. E após a pergunta, as pessoas ao redor da mesa, que no momento eram quatro, Naruto e seus acompanhantes, todos pareciam curiosos, Naruto esperava uma resposta a sua pergunta, e os outros queriam saber quem era aquela garota. Narumi estava realmente constrangida, e ainda meio envergonhada tentava sair daquela situação:

Bem, na verdade, Neji-sensei e eu estávamos apenas almoçando e...- ela, contudo não pode terminar a frase, já que um dos acompanhantes de Naruto a interrompeu de maneira de irreverente:

Neji? Sensei?- e em seguido os olhos deste mesmo se encheram de lagrimas e em seguida ele abraçou Neji o mais apertado que pode chorando como uma criança e dizendo:

Como você cresceu, me lembro de quando ainda era um garotinho...- mas foi interrompido por Neji que parecia estar sufocado, e a única coisa que conseguia a fazer era tentar inutilmente daquele abraço dizendo coisas que ninguém conseguia entender. Os demais presentes apenas observavam a cena com uma enorme gota na testa. Quando o sujeito finalmente se tocou e soltou o rapaz, ainda tinha algumas lagrimas nos olhos, mas nada comparado ao sorriso brilhante que tinha em seus lábios. Neji estava visivelmente zangado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer e roçando os dentes deixou que algumas palavras escapassem:

GAI-SENSEI...-

Logo após isso o mesmo sujeito disse:

Temos que comemorar. – e sem serem convidados todos se juntaram e logo dividiam a mesma mesa, e nesta já tinha sido posto um banquete. Neji se dirigiu a sua aluna:

Antes que eu me esqueça, esta e a minha equipe, Tenten, Lee, e Gai-sensei. – disse apontando um a um.

A garota que os acompanhava parecia bem simpática, na verdade, Narumi achou a equipe do seu sensei simplesmente adorável no sentido literal de palavra, para ela, Lee e Gai eram pessoas exóticas, mas ao mesmo tempo adoráveis. Tenten tentava conhecer a garota que passaria tanto tempo com Neji, e o fato dessa ser ela a deixava um tanto perturbada.

Eu nunca vi você pela vila antes. Quem e você?- Narumi engoliu a comida que estava em sua boca imediatamente para responder, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo seu Neji respondeu:

Ela se chama Namikaze Narumi, e se mudou para cá há dois dias. – em seguida lançou um olhar consideravelmente severo para Narumi. Nesse olhar havia uma mensagem que Narumi captou prontamente, era algo como '_cuidado com o que diz' _ou _' não fale demais'_, diante dessa reação tudo o que Narumi pode fazer foi desviar o seu olhar para não ter que encara-lo, isso a intimidava de certo modo. Neji era um grosseiro. Foi esse o pensamento que tomou conta dela segundos após o incidente.

Todos estavam sentados à mesa conversando animadamente, menos Neji, já que a ultima impressão que ele seria capaz de dar a alguém é a de animação. E Narumi que estava distraída demais para prestar atenção na conversa, porem essa distração era perfeitamente escondida atrás de um estático rosto sorridente. E ela dissimulava enquanto submergia no seu universo individual de pensamentos, pensava sobre tudo, e ao mesmo tempo na sua mente se travavam batalhas abstratas de toda incoerência que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias:

- Informações demais para caberem em uma mente finita...- suspirou desviando o olhar para baixo. O suspiro foi baixo, quase imperceptível para a maioria presente, mas nem mesmo o menor de seus movimentos passava desapercebidos pelos brancos orbes de seu mais novo sensei.

- Está tarde.- a voz autoritária de Neji atraiu a atenção de todos os presentes enquanto esse se levantava indo a direção ao balcão para pagar pela sua e pela refeição de Narumi. Esta por sua vez se levantou e esboçou um tímido sorriso as pessoas presentes em sinal de despedida e se dirigiu rapidamente em direção ao seu sensei que deixava o local ignorando os protestos de seus colegas.

E então eles se encontravam novamente andando pelas ruas da vila, dessa vez se dirigiam para a majestosa mansão Hyuuga . Sim, majestosa, não havia outro adjetivo mais no qual Narumi conseguisse pensar enquanto contemplava aquela oriental construção que servia de lar para um clã merecedor de um adjetivo no mínimo semelhante ao usado para descrever a mansão.

Acordando de seus pensamentos, Narumi se viu num jardim, provavelmente o mais bonito que já vira em toda sua vida, aquele era o jardim da mansão. Lembrava-se que Neji a levara até aí e pedira que ela o esperasse, e que ele não demoraria então rapidamente veio a sua mente a imagem de seu sensei entrando eu uma das portas daquela monumental casa e desaparecendo pelo fim do corredor enquanto Narumi se sentava nos degraus de madeira da entrada. Sentada em degrau olhava ao seu redor, mas parece que os pensamentos já tinham se esgotado e agora seu mente era dominada por um vazio inexplicável.

- Narumi-san?- a moça ouviu uma voz chamar por ela suavemente. Então se virou vendo Hinata a olhando de maneira amigável. E num ato quase que involuntário levantou-se e fez reverencia dizendo:

- Hinata-san, é um prazer revê-la.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou a Hyuuga ainda num tom amigável, mas a reação da moça ruiva foi ruborizar-se:

- Bem...na verdade, é que...Neji-sensei...bom...na verdade ele é meu sensei...agora, antes não...mas, então...- o constrangimento na voz da ruiva era evidente, e talvez Hinata fosse a pessoa que a compreendesse no momento, e com um delicado sorriso disse:

- Vejo que já conheceu o meu onii-san. – a resposta foi um sorriso da parte de Narumi, um sorriso ofuscado pelo olhar decepcionado, e isso valeu mais que mil palavras na ocasião. Hinata sentou-se dizendo:

- bem, vejo também que já conheceu a sua personalidade difícil.- a reação a esse comentário foi uma expressão de surpresa total da parte da ruiva, acaso ela lê mentes? Perguntava-se.

- Narumi-san, Neji-onii-san é como uma ostra por fora, mas se alguém for capaz de amolecer essa casca descobrirá uma linda pérola. – era uma afirmação muito linda teoricamente, mas seria aplicável na prática? Qualquer coisa que pudesse ser dita depois foi interrompida por Neji que abria a porta corrediça atrás das duas moças tomando a atenção delas si. Com o olhar de sempre dirigiu a Cortez saudação de sempre a herdeira Hyuuga e fez um sinal para que Narumi o seguisse enquanto ele saia pelos portões da mansão. As moças se despediram rapidamente com um sorriso e um olhar que travavam ali o inicio de uma amizade.

Neji caminhava rapidamente se certificando ora ou outra se Narumi o acompanhava. Aquela visita a mansão havia sido uma caixinha de surpresas. A primeira delas tinha sido a conversa com seu tio.

**Flash Back:**

_Neji entrava respeitosamente na sala do conselho e se colocava reverentemente em frente a seu líder_

_- Neji-começou Hiashi - Você deve saber que toda missão designada a nosso clã não acontece sem a aprovação do conselho. Você também deve saber que Tsunade-sama já me informou a respeito da sua atual missão com a filha do Yondaime Hokage. _

_O conselho sentiu orgulho por você. Só a um ninja notável seria confiada essa missão. E nós sentimos orgulho em saber que o sangue que corre em suas veias é sangue Hyuuga._

_Neji, faça dessa moça uma ninja notável. Esse feito seria mais uma jóia no nome do seu clã. Eu lhe peço._

_Neji, inexpressivo como sempre, se levantou e disse:_

_- Eu lhe dou minha palavra, Hiashi-sama.- ele recebeu um sorriso do homem, então fez uma formal reverencia e se retirou._

_Neji se dirigia a saída da mansão andando silenciosamente como de costume, quando ouviu duas moças conversando._

**End flash back.**

Bem, essa havia sido a segunda surpresa, não que ele se empenhasse em ouvir a conversa alheia, mas ainda que tentasse nada escapava aos seus ouvidos. Uma pergunta surgia em seu coração. Uma pergunta pequena e tímida, mas ela estava ali:

- Hinata-sama! Uma pérola?!

* * *

**GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**GENTE!!!!! ME PERDOA!!!! DESCULPA MESMO PELA DEMORA!!!!( se é que algm sentiu falta!! O.O)**

**Sabe o que é... a minha criatividade tirou férias, só que eu acho que ela esqueceu o caminho de casa /...**

**Mas sabe...ouvi dizer que reviews são o melhor remédio para as criatividades rebeldes, assim que conto com vocês...XD...**

**Inner: Ela ainda acha que alguém lê esse lixo...O.O...**

**Roxane: Calada!!!!!...então eu implorooooooo para vcs que lêm...please review...xingando ou elogiando...qualquer uma serve XD...**

**Ahn...eu antes que eu me esqueça...antes de começar o próximo cap eu quero algumas sugestões...afinal são vcs que fazem a fic**

**kisu**

**Ja ne**


End file.
